Pandemia
by Xprytt
Summary: Você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder. Fic de Naruto, T por segurança. FICHAS ABERTAS.


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto não me pertence. A gripe suína também não. A diferença básica é que eu gostaria de ter Naruto e a gripe suína, definitivamente não.

**PANDEMIA**

Gripe. Ninguém dá importância pra isso, não? Pois saiba que uma simples gripe pode matar mais pessoas do que uma guerra mundial.

Em 2009, a gripe da vez foi a suína. Surgida no México, seu vírus se chama 'influenza A' ou H1N1. Um vírus originário dos porcos, geneticamente modificado para atingir humanos. Os sintomas da gripe são similares aos de uma gripe qualquer.

Os governos tomaram medidas. A OMC se mobilizou. Uma gripe nível 5, numa escala de 6. Não deveria ser pior que a espanhola. Os surtos de gripe eram piores no inverno, então deveriam haver algumas mortes em 2009, nos hemisférios sul e norte, conforme a mudança de estações. Em 2010, já deveriam haver vacinas que iriam prevenir a população de um novo surto.

Estavam preocupados demais em mudar o nome da gripe (para evitar a diminuição do consumo de carne) para prever o que aconteceu.

_**2030 **_

As pessoas andam de máscaras pelas ruas desertas. Se não servem para protegê-las contra a gripe, pelo menos amenizam o fedor dos cadáveres amontoados nas calçadas, no meio das ruas. Enterros decentes são escassos, mas suficientes para lotar os cemitérios. Poucos parentes são corajosos para chegar perto dos mortos. Ninguém chega nem perto dos vivos.

O governo desistiu de tratar os doentes, executando-os sumariamente em verdadeiros matadouros, piores do que os da segunda guerra mundial. Atualmente, o mundo vive aterrorizado e reprimido pela _Akatsuki_, um grupo terrorista com autorização legal para praticar homicídios. Dava calafrios lembrar como tinham massacrado O Hospital de Suna. E o mais asqueroso é que ainda tinham o respeito da população: A polícia dos 'porcos', como ficaram conhecidos os doentes.

As tais vacinas? Consistem em injetar no organismo do paciente uma forma mais branda do vírus, que não o mate, de modo a torná-lo imune contra a forma mais violenta.

_Não existe pandemia branda. Um espirro pode matar você._

Mas, é claro, algumas lamparinas permanecem acesas na idade das trevas. O último hospital do mundo, Konoha, conseguiu sobreviver por ser um verdadeiro quartel, em que os enfermeiros e os pacientes com quadros menos graves estão prontos para se levantar e pegar as armas a qualquer momento, à iminência do ataque. Ahh, e também porque ninguém sabe aonde ele fica.

Mas como os pacientes chegam até ele, se não sabem? Simples, mas nem tanto. Konoha possui equipes disfarçadas, encarregadas de procurar doentes e salvá-los da morte, ou pior, das experiências feitas por um maluco chamado Orochimaru, cujo objetivo é tornar-se imune à doença e dominar o mundo através do segredo do antídoto.

_Um grande idiota._

Até hoje, somente um seleto grupo de pessoas sobreviveu à gripe. E o mundo está atrás deles para saber como. Perdi a conta de quantos falsos sobreviventes e farsantes eu já vi. Eles me irritam. _Idiotas._

Felizmente, nós, do hospital Konoha, temos acesso a um desses sobreviventes. Mas não há nada de particularmente nobre ou especial nele. _Outro idiota, daltônico e hiperativo. Uzumaki Naruto, como você conseguiu? _

Bufando, paro de sonhar e me concentro no que é realmente importante.

''SHIZUNE, CADÊ MEU SAKÊ!?''

**XXX**

Oi pessoas, olha eu aqui! XD

Bem, acho que o prólogo já fala por si só. MANDEEM FICHAAS, SIM!?

**XXX**

**Modelo de fichas:**

**Nome: **(Sobrenome/Nome para Japoneses, o resto Nome/Sobrenome)

**Idade: **

**Nacionalidade: **

**Data de Nascimento: **

**É doente? **

**Como foi contaminado (a)? **

**Trabalha para a Akatsuki ou/e para Konoha? **(Não é obrigatório, ou você pode entrar pra uma das duas no meio da fic, ou pode ser, sei lá, um agente duplo.)

**É um sobrevivente/farsante de sobrevivente da gripe? **(Não tenha frescura em ser falso sobrevivente, é um negócio lucrativo, um dos poucos meios de se ganhar dinheiro... Mas cuidado com o Orochimaru!)

**História: **

**Personalidade: **

**Aparência: **

**O que acha da gripe suína e da perseguição? **

**Gosta:**

**Odeia:**

**Medos:**

**Manias: **

**Amigos/Inimigos/Rivais? **

**Par:**

**Como se conheceram/vão se conhecer? **

**Relação entre o casal: **(Como se tratam, o que acham um do outro...)

**Extra: **(Algo mais?)

**Posso matar, ferir, arrancar membros do, causar danos ao seu personagem? **(Não estou dizendo que vou fazer isso. Estou dizendo que _posso _fazer isso.)

**Posso mudar sua ficha? **(Pergunta super³ comum, mas necessária.)

**XXX**

É isso aí. QUEM NÃO MANDAR FICHA VAI PEGAR GRIPE! (Só zuwando!)

Yours truly,

Xprytt.


End file.
